Crimson Tears
by FlandreSama
Summary: Inside the SDM, the same old stuff happening every day is getting a little too tedious. Not only that, the young mistress, Remilia, has been experiencing some weird emotions lately. It happens to directly involve her little sister, Flandre. First fanfic guys, hope you like it. FlandrexRemilia shipping.
1. Prologue

_The rainy season had only just started in Gensokyo. Even though it was quite early in the afternoon, a gray-colored sky fills the entire atmosphere, with droplets of water falling almost translucently to a putter-patter on the soft soil. There was a noticeable aroma of moisture lingering in the air. The sound was rather light, meaning the rain was nothing more than a drizzle or light shower. The mist surrounding the security of Misty Lake grew thicker, and flowers from gardens collected the tiny droplets that would later glisten beautifully when the sun managed to peek through the clouds. Such weather would not be bothersome to most of the residents. However, it leaves a certain young mistress at a dead end, for rain was not exactly her cup of tea._

There sat the proclaimed Lord of the Night, Remilia amidst her small, but spacey balcony. Just yet accompanied by her loyal maid, Sakuya, she handed her daily cup of tea, that was perfectly tinted scarlet.

"Here you are, milady. Your tea is ready." said Sakuya as she politely bowed. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Thank you, Sakuya. That's all for now. You may return to your normal obligations." Remilia nodded and spoke calmly.

Sakuya bowed once again and gave a confirming smile before turning around and heading back inside, closing the door behind herself. Remilia however, had her gazed fixed on the rather depressing sky in front of her. Her tea would be left untouched for quite some minutes before she reached down to take a small sip. She sank deeper into thought, pondering to herself. It wasn't long before her tea grew colder by the chilly wind that had blown briefly. Noticing this, she quickly gulped it down. She sighs and lowers her head.

"Hmm... it's been awfully boring lately... I mean. The outside walks on sunny days, and the peaceful conversation with that maid are nice but... something's missing." Remilia eyed over the table with a glazed look in her eyes.

"There's no action either. There hasn't been an incident for over 6 months, now. Not that I necessarily want that to occur, but still. Everything has been the same. Life seems to be lacking color.. it's all black and white." Remilia's face contorts to something mixed with frustration and gloom.

"Well... I suppose there's only one more thing I can do. It's been eating away at my mind for years now. And today's the day where I'm going to confront it. However, I'll talk it over with Sakuya first, the least she can do is listen and offer some insight." Remilia says this as she stands up and heads back inside. The rain had finally stopped, and rays of sunshine were pushing through the thick clouds like knives through a blanket.

Once inside, she returns to her nonchalant composure, and folds her arms across her chest. Walking down a small corridor, among the countless ones in the mansion, she enters the huge living room and entrance lobby. The mistress tidied up her dress before sitting down in a small chair with a clear glass table in front of her. She smirks slightly and picked up a silver bell, shaking it lightly. It chimed rhythmically, and echoed throughout the entire room. She did not ring the bell to hear the monotonous jingle, but she was indeed calling her loyal maid. Without a moment's notice, the silvery-haired manipulator of time and space appeared in front of her mistress to provide her with the best of care.

_**Edit 1/16/2013 21:08 - Sorry guys I'm taking a long while to update some chapters. ;~; Let's just say... School is rather difficult and time consuming. The next chapter (Chapter 5) should be coming soon. Don't you worry!**_


	2. Realization

Sakuya had scurried in the living room from one of the corridors, as if she was in an immediate hurry. Remilia could tell she was most likely coming from her room. Sakuya straightened up her posture to something more elegant and attentive. Remilia had serious, yet slightly nervous air surrounding her, something of which her maid could sense.

"Is there something wrong, milady? How can I be of assistance?" said Sakuya in a concerned manner. Remilia could only gaze at her absentmindedly before beginning to speak again.

"Hmm. Well, yes. I am in need of some advice. I've been thinking about things lately... They're not particularly bothersome, but they won't stay out of my head for a long period of time either." Remilia ran her fingers through her light blue hair hopelessly.

"Oh? I seem to have noticed that about you, milady. You've been acting awfully strange lately. As if you can't focus on something in particular or as if you're distracted by something quite vexing. What is it exactly that's on your mind? I will assist in the best of my ability." Sakuya bowed lightly and focused all her attention to her.

"Long story short, It's too lifeless around here. I don't know what else to do. How can a mistress such as myself keep herself entertained at such low circumstances? Honestly, this is almost unacceptable. Aside from that though..." Remilia hesitates a small bit, trying to figure out a proper way to explain herself. "I've been thinking about Flandre quite often. It's been ages since I've spoken or even seen her face. I haven't any idea why this is occurring. It makes me feel strange..." Her voice trails off silently and she looks up to Sakuya anxiously awaiting her response. Sakuya remains silent for a long moment, unsure of what to say before an idea finally dawns on her.

"I see. If Lady Flandre is plaguing your thoughts this much... do you perhaps.. miss her? Judging by what I'm hearing.. It seems you are longing to see her, and it's understandable. She is your younger sister, after all. I'm sure she misses you dearly. When I serve her meals, she always asks for you, and I end up having to make an excuse to your absence. It's quite uncomfortable, milady." Sakuya has an unsure expression on her face, that becomes increasingly uneasy once she catches glimpse of Remilia's own expression. It's one of shock and slight offense.

"Don't... don't be so silly, Sakuya. I locked her up for a reason. Yes, she is my darling sister but... it doesn't mean I miss her.. or anything.. I am a busy person. I honestly do not have time to really see her, I have an entire mansion to keep in order. Why do you think that I tell you to deliver messages to her?" It's obvious that she has turned on the defensive, but Sakuya decides to pursue on the matter further.

"My apologies, milady. But.. it's not really good that you preform such actions. It's one's responsibility as an older sibling to care for and nurture their younger sibling. The first step to doing so is spending time with her personally, not just by simple messages by mouth. Not only that.. but didn't you just finish saying that it was quite uneventful? If what you're saying is true... then right now is the perfect time to see her for the first time you have in over two centuries... What do you have to lose?" Sakuya bows deeply hoping to not offend her mistress-in-need any further than she already appeared. She glimpses at her once again to find that Remilia's expression has thankfully returned back to normal, but slightly worried. All Remilia can do is give an affirmative nod.

"I suppose you're right after all. I haven't seen the poor girl since that one incident. It can't be that bad." A wide smirk spreads across her face. She whispers something to herself that was inaudible to Sakuya. One could tell she did so on purpose. Remilia stands up slowly to dismiss her maid after thanking her. She waits until Sakuya was out of sight before quietly proceeding toward the whereabouts of the mansion's cellar. The mistress had not been down the hallway heading toward the cellar in ages, giving her sort of a nostalgic feeling. However, she doesn't understand why she has never set foot around there. Just a few doors down was Sakuya's room, which she had been in quite a few times. Not while she was there, of course. Before long, the cellar's doorway comes within a few feet from where Remilia stands, but she stops in her tracks. She can only stare nervously in front of her. For a few moments she tries to push herself ahead but is completely unable to move. It's almost as if some force is keeping her from advancing, but at the same time, a feeling deep inside herself is urging her to move on. Once again, the strange emotion that had continuously come up past few weeks starts raging through her body to a point where she nearly breaks a sweat.

"Dammit.. Why am I acting like this...? She's my sister for god's sake.. I have no reason to getting so timid. I've come this far, and I have no intentions of stopping. But I must admit, I don't even know what to say to her. How am I going to explain to her about my absence for so long? Will she even understand and forgive me? I wouldn't be able to stand if she was possible upset with me... Only one way to find out though. Here goes nothing." She shakes her head and slowly proceeds forward before stopping at the door. Pulling out a small card, resembling a spellcard, the magic barrier that prevents the little devil from possibly escaping without using her true power becomes transparent. It seems that the barrier has been temporarily disable until someone passes through it, which Remilia had skillfully set up herself. To prevent herself from being noticed from walking the old, squeaky staircase, she spreads her trademark vampiric bat wings and descends to the pitch black dark bottom. She calls out the name of her little sister quietly, but seriously.

"Flan..? Flandre, where are you?" Her voice echoes through the basement, leaving behind an eerie, unpleasant silence for quite some time. She thinks about calling her name before she notices something that would make the evilest demon's skin shudder. It was none other than the "dirty little secret" herself. Some steps away was Flandre's glowing red eyes staring deviously into Remilia's direction, as if she was about to attack her. She stands there frozen and not moving, but just as fast as the tension escalates, it ends when Flandre flips a nearby light switch that illuminates the entire cellar, in a soft reddish-yellow glow. Remilia breathes a huge sigh of relief, like she was actually expecting something bad to happen to her. She relaxes and looks directly at her now shocked sister sitting quietly on the wooden floor cradling one of her many toys. This toy in particular happened to be an average teddy bear, if it hadn't been missing it's left arm and right ear. "Flandre.. you scared me half to death... Please don't do that.."

"Onee-sama...? Is that really you? You've really come to see me! I'm so happy!" Flandre becomes highly elated, laying her toy aside and proceeding to jump to her feet. Without a moments notice, Flandre embraced the big sister she missed so much in a tight hug of warmth and happiness. Remilia smiles happily at her warming embrace. She's also relieved that Flandre apparently doesn't seem to mind not seeing her for a really long time. She doesn't think too deeply about the reason why she didn't mind, assuming this was Flandre after all. Her childlike mentality could not possibly create any grudges or harsh feelings toward her. Despite the seemingly friendly atmosphere, Remilia gives a formal apology to confirm her thoughts.

"I'm really excited to see you too, Flan. I really missed you these days.." Remilia takes her hand and lightly pets Flandre's head who happily buries her face into her sister's soft chest. Remilia gets a very warm, but strange feeling that doesn't come directly from Flandre. She wonders about it for a short moment and dismisses it. Flandre steps away, nothing short of extremely excited, leaving Remilia a perfect chance to continue her apology. "Listen, Flan. I'm sorry I don't come to visit often. It's just that.. I'm really caught up in a lot of things and... I just.. forgot.. you could say..." Flandre gazes at her quietly before cracking a wide smile again.

"It's alright, Onee-sama. You didn't mean it. Of course I forgive you." The little devil dances around playfully as she says so before turning to Remilia again. "Since you're here... will you play with me, please? Oh please, please?" Flandre asks in a pleading voice. It wasn't like Remilia had any intention of denying her. She planned on doing anything her little sister asked of her, and definitely wasn't going to go back on her internal word.

"Of course I will. It's why I came down here. What would you like to do?"

"I want to spend time with Onee-sama! I haven't seen her in so long, she must have stories about what she does in and outside of our home! Please.. will you tell me a story?" Remilia ponders on this question a bit. She couldn't possibly not have one story or two between the past 200 years, but she couldn't think of anything right off the top of her head either. She agrees anyway, still thinking of what to say. A seemingly simple task suddenly became increasingly difficult for a reason she could not think of. She felt unusually nervous, but still keeps any possibly notion of it to anybody else.

_Remilia asks Flandre to move into a place more comfortable for telling stories. She quickly points to her bed, and they sit there. Remilia still hasn't come up with a story, but decides to think of something else to fit in for it._


	3. A Minor Visit

_Flandre's bed was very neatly arranged with a light pink comforter. The bed was much bigger than need be, a queen-sized bed for such a tiny girl. It basically had enough room to fit all three of her copies. The bed had two large fluffy pillows covered with a silky scarlet cover. Several candles in each corner of the bed appeared to be recently lit. Overall, Flandre's sleeping space was very cozy, secure, and almost mesmerizing in appearance._

Flandre happily hopped over to her bed, giggling the whole way with her crystalline wings glistening elegantly behind her. She's nearly unable to contain her excitement. She crawls under her soft bed covers and pops her head from under them. Her head lies softly on her plushy pillow. She was in a position identical to a little child asking for a bedtime story. It was still quite early in the afternoon, so "bedtime" wasn't quite fitting to the occasion. Remilia thought it was extremely cute to see her little vampire tucked in bed craving for a bit of attention. Her cheeks get noticeably pinker for an instant before she instinctively brushed it off. Without further ado, Remilia climbs over the bed and sits right besides Flandre. They were awkwardly close to each other, but Flandre didn't seem to mind one bit. Remilia, on the other hand, experienced the reverse effect, not really much to her surprise. Just when she thought her nervousness and mysterious forces of emotion had died down a bit, they shot through the roof again. She hadn't been this physically close to Flandre since the events prior to her attack that made her rage through the entire mansion and half of Gensokyo. It was almost worrying to her. She starts getting fidgety, but Flandre being relentless as ever, snuggles even closer to her, increasing her flustered appearance. Flandre gazes at Remilia with pleading eyes, waiting for her to speak. She eventually gathers herself together and begins to speak with the first thing that comes to mind. Her voice is quite shaky, making it quite evident that she's unsure of herself to some degree. Still, she remains as calm as she can.

"What are you going to tell me first, Onee-sama?" Flandre asks in soft, but bright voice.

"Hmm.. now that I think of it.. I have a perfect thing to start off my storytelling to my beloved little sister! Have you ever wondered what it's like to be in charge of such a big place such as this mansion of mine?" Remilia found it the most fitting, and she didn't have any problem with this subject in particular. She really couldn't come up with anything else without forming the risk of an awkward air forming between them.

"Oh..? Never! This place is really big! Like huge! But.. it must be nothing to Onee-sama! Because she's big and strong! Right?" Flandre's voices gains excitement, like a firework waiting to explode. Remilia chuckles lightly at the girl's enthusiasm.

"You could very well say that. But I couldn't do so alone. And Sakuya isn't the only maid here either."

"She isn't? Tell me more! More!"

"There are dozens upon dozens of maids in this household, Flan. All of which help me have an easier time keeping this place from falling apart basically. Not only that, they can patrol the mansion for any disturbances whether it be usually high amounts of magical power present, or a disruption in the magical border that surrounds us." Flandre listens attentively as Remilia describes her home as if she was talking to a tourist. She really didn't know any better. When they were together, they didn't move around terribly much. Prior to her lock-up, Flandre stuck to Remilia like glue. Crazy glue, that is. The only time you saw them really separated was when Flandre was too tired to walk another step. Even then, Remilia had to carry her to her former room, where she would tuck her in and give a small kiss on the forehead or cheek before turning out the lights. Time and time again, they'd actually sleep together in the same bed.

Quite some time later, Flandre ended up actually treating the little rendezvous exactly like a bedtime story. Her reactions had become more vague and soft. She was slowly lulled to sleep. There lied the little vampire, curled up in a fetal position in a light slumber next to her only friend and sibling. One could hear her baby-like coos as she slowly breathed in and out. Tiny droplets of moisture can be seen in the bottom corners of her eyes. To Remilia, this position was irresistibly adorable. She felt a ridiculously powerful urge to snuggle next to her, to capture her warmth, and to listen to her soft breath and watch her sleep ever so gracefully. Butterflies are fluttering madly in her stomach, feeling as if she could lose herself at any given moment. But, she manages to restrain herself and work toward quietly making her valiant exit, and settling her upcoming wave of emotional stress. Not much movement transfers from where Remilia lies to where Flandre sleeps, so she can get up and leave virtually undetected. However though, one of her emotions happened to escape her before she got a chance to move. Slowly, Remilia leaned over Flandre and gave her a kiss on her forehead. This kiss wasn't quite regular. It was lengthy and a little deep for an average, friendly kiss. She doesn't have any idea why it turned out that way, and she doesn't want to find out until she's in peace and solidarity. Getting a move on, she flies up the stairs and exits the basement in a near panic. The corridors were just as empty as they were before she entered, thankfully. She dashes to her room, hoping not to be seen by anyone else. It was dark by this hour, so everyone should not be lingering around anyway.

Finally, she reaches her place of refuge. She enters casually, locking the door behind her. Walking up to her bed, she sighs and collapses onto it, staring silently at the ceiling. She allows herself to catch her breath, and have her emotions return to normal. This takes longer than expected. She could relax her breathing to normal at first, but that was about it. For the next hour she worked on everything else. She couldn't clear her mind at that point in time. All she could think of was the kiss she gave Flandre a little while back. It was shrouding her train of thought, and she couldn't focus on much else. In turn, this had a bodily effect. Her heart was racing. Completely unfamiliar with her body reacting like this, she tries to think of possible conclusions. A while later, she rules out everything she can, until she comes down to an unthinkable resolve.

"Let's see... I have to get to the bottom of this... why every single time I get near Flan, or even think about her, I get all weird and shy. There can only be a very select few explanations. One of them is fear. That surely isn't the case. I might be little nervous but I'm not afraid. So I can rule that out. So that means... the only other possible thing is..." If there's anything she's afraid of, it's what's about about to come out of her mouth. "Could it be...? Are these reactions signs of..." She forces the last four-lettered word out, like a little child forces the word 'sorry' out when they hate apologizing. "...Love?" Saying this word only made her heart more excited. Unfortunately though, Remilia was never the type to never to be stubborn. She refuses to believe the concept of love, but not for no reason. "This is silly... It can't be that.. She's my sister.. feelings of love toward her would be shunned up by the others for sure... Not only that, but I don't even think Flandre understands love.. She hasn't experienced the type of love that's more than friendly before.. I don't know how she'll react.. It.. It would be so crushing if she didn't feel the same.." Remilia's thoughts turn a little gloomy. She closes her eyes and eventually dozes off. Before falling asleep, she decides to keep her thoughts private with herself, and will try to warm up to Flandre a bit more. For now, she needs her rest and peace of mind.

_Remilia's slumber extends throughout the entire night. She didn't even have the chance to change into her evening clothes. For that, she awakens at dawn, but still feels too tired to move._


	4. Killjoy

_Morning shows its first signs of awakening, creeping itself across the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Dawn's first light shines softly through the small window in Remilia's room, giving off a red-orange glow. Although Remilia usually keeps the window covered with a dense curtain, she decided to keep it open that night. Light extends to her bed, covering her just above the chest. Even though this light is quite faint, it's more than enough to awaken the mistress._

Remilia's eyes squint from the light shining in her face, and she slowly opens them. She can't open them fully for a moment, for she must give herself a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light intensity. Before long, she rose to her feet, wiping her eyes like a child waking up from a nap. Relieved, the thoughts of last night's actions is dormant in her mind for the time being. Remilia's in quite a laid back mood today, so she decides to sit back on her bed and relax before starting the day. As soon as she does this, her extended sleep made her miss supper, so she realizes how famished she is. Even though she has a particularly small appetite, if she goes a long enough time without eating, she can become very hungry. Her stomach roaring makes sure that her hunger is known. Remilia sighs, being forced to get up and search for a snack that can hold her until it is a reasonable time for Sakuya to serve her daily meals and tea. Luckily, she doesn't have to move any more than a few feet away from her bed. Just in case she happened to crave food overnight when the mansion was still asleep, there were some nonperishable sweets located in one of the drawers on her nightstand. Remilia stands up groggily and heads toward her nightstand that is colored a deep red. She opens the first drawer. She's in this drawer constantly, since she always had sort of a sweet tooth. Peering in the drawer, she meets her unexpected demise. The drawer was empty. Remilia groans and thinks of what to do next. As hungry as she is, she definitely cranky as well. But, she chooses not to wait. She will fetch something from the kitchen herself.

Unlocking the door to her room, she exits and heads down the hallway closest to the kitchen. Her footsteps are almost inaudible, so no one will notice her unless they see her personally. However, this pleasant silence doesn't last very long. Her hunger progresses further, making her stomach cry out an echoing roar. It's much louder in an empty hallway. Remilia rushes into the kitchen before something happens.

"Being hungry is such a pain..." The kitchen has an almost countless amount of cabinets. But, Remilia happens to know what is in each one of them, and pinpoints her destination immediately. She doesn't find much that would be fitting for her sweet tastes, but she'll eat anything if it will satisfy her fierce lion of a stomach. A small batch of cookies is located in the corner, and she grabs a couple of them and immediately heads out. She walks toward the direction of her room, happily snacking. Way before reaching her room, she finishes eating and finds herself in the middle of the hallway that leads to the cellar. She pauses her pace and peers down the dark corridor. Thoughts of last night inevitably rush back into her head, after she had tried so hard to keep them at bay. Though wondered if Flandre was still asleep, and that she should check up on her. It's obvious nothing possibly happened to Flandre, but she still felt the need to just see how she was doing. Sighing, Remilia makes her way toward the cellar, entering the same way she did the day before. The cellar was lit up this time around, so it was much easier to see. Flandre was still lying peacefully on her bed, apparently still asleep but in a different position than what she was when she left her. Her current position was a lot messier, arms sprawled out in the middle of the bed. Her white hat was some distance away from her, leaving her soft, golden hair all disheveled and untidy. One could tell that Flandre was quite the wild sleeper. It was almost cute in appearance. Remilia approaches the bed quietly and sits next to her special sister. She watches her sleep silently, admiring it while she lies undisturbed.

Remilia's gaze lasts for quite a while before she decides to do something. She gently runs her fingers through Flandre's hair, and softly rubs her forehead. She's soft all over, making her feel warm on the inside. A relieved smile spreads on her face as her stroking continues. Before long, the small devil awakens, surprising Remilia. She jumps her whole body back, causing her entire face to become as red as the blood now rushing through her. Flandre rises, yawning and rubbing her eyes like a little girl. She mumbles a bit before slowly opening up her eyes and looking directly at Remilia. She can only stare nervously back at her, filling the room with the awkward air Remilia had feared so greatly. A brief silence passes before Flandre is actually awake enough to speak above a mumble.

"Onee-sama..?" Flandre's voice is soft and inquisitive. She didn't expect Remilia to be there. It was quite a surprise to her. She tilts her head, waiting for her response. Remilia is at a loss for words and quickly tries to regather herself, her face still ceasing to return to a normal, pale complexion. She wonders whether she should be honest or make up an excuse so she doesn't get suspicious.

"U-uh.. Good morning, Flan. It's.. nice to see that you're awake. I hope you don't mind that I'm here or anything. I was err.. just walking by and came to see if you were awake or not. You weren't so.. I just stuck around until you did" Remilia talks very uneasily, with hesitation and a light stutter. Flandre takes a moment to process everything that was just said. Much to her surprise, all she does is crack a delighted smile and a chuckle.

"Ufufu.. Hooray! Onee-sama has come to visit again!" The now fully awake Flandre turns into her natural energetic self. Remilia wipes the cold sweat from her forehead and smiles back. Her face has turned back, but she still feels like she's sitting on pins and needles. "Hey.. Onee-sama.. did you sleep here..?" Remilia shakes her head unsurely.

"I didn't... I returned to my room after you fell asleep..."

"Oh... Well that's too bad.. I was kind of hoping..." Flandre's voice trails off quickly, but Remilia picks up her thoughts easily. She gets the hint that Flandre hasn't completely forgotten about the time they used to share. She still remembers how they slept together at night. It's clear she misses it. Her bright smile had turned lonely. Remilia can't help but feel sorry for her and feel guilty about herself for allowing her to be in such conditions. But she didn't have a choice. Flandre's unstable personality is still too unfit for a "normal" life. Through her self blame, an interesting idea comes to mind. It's enough to make her blush again, but she has to stay calm in order for it to work. She believes that it will heighten Flandre's spirits and relieve Remilia's heavy heart.

"Hey, Flan." Flandre looks at Remilia curiously. "Are you still tired..?"

"Hmm.. I am a little, actually.. Why do you ask?"

"Remember how... we used to hug each other before we fell asleep at night?" Flandre ponders on this question for a moment before nodding excitedly. "Would like if we did just that? For old time's sake?"

"Sure! That would be fun, Onee-sama!" So far Remilia's plan is working smoothly. But, that was the easy part. The hard part edges its way in. She has to follow through with the whole thing. But suddenly, Remilia gets caught in an embrace, causing her to lose her balance and fall over onto the bed with Flandre on top of her. Faster than she could realize, Flandre was nearly on top of her, with her hands hugging tightly around her and her face softly nuzzling her neck. Remilia finds herself caught in a very nerve-wracking position, forcing her alleged emotions of love and romance to pulse madly through her bloodstream. She struggles to break free from her grip, but to no avail until Flandre finally lets go and moves to the pillows of her bed. She lies on her side with her arms spread out, waiting for her big sister to join her. Remilia doesn't say anything because she's too flustered, but she rolls over and edges closer. Before long, the two sisters are within an arm's length of each other. Flandre snuggles warmly into Remilia, softly laying one of her arms around her, near the shoulders. Remilia mimics this, one of her arms softly wrapped around the waist. Both the girls' slender legs are barely touching, but Remilia could feel Flandre's entire warmth. The same warmth that hasn't changed. Lying on the bed, they were cuddled together like two lovers. The atmosphere is peaceful and quiet. Remilia could easily hear her sister's calm breaths, while she herself was trying to breathe as quietly and calmly as possible. Flandre's eyes are closed, as if she had fallen asleep instantly, but she could tell that she was still awake. However, she notices that Flandre's free hand is moving and feeling about the small space between them. Her hand brushes against Remilia's, seizing an opportunity. Flandre gently holds her sisters hand, her fingers lightly gripped into the spaces of Remilia's hand. She smiles and mouths something that Remilia can't quite catch. A light blush is seen on Flandre's face, keeping up her smile. This makes Remilia more comfortable and not so embarrassed about blushing herself.

The Scarlet sisters stay in that position in total silence and admiration for what seems like forever. Unfortunately though, Remilia's emotions are still raging, like a tiger wanting to get out of its cage. Her endurance had dropped in that position, leaving herself vulnerable for her feelings to escape and show through. Her eyes gaze at Flandre while her hand begins to move from Flandre's waist in a downward direction. It brushes against the side of her thigh and travels further down to her knees before going up again. Flandre shivers a small bit, her blush getting a little deeper. She relaxes quickly while Remilia continues to feel her more. This time, her hand goes up her side but then changes direction. It slides to her back, rubbing it softly. Flandre's grip on her hand tightens slightly, and a small exhale escapes from her lips. She was half asleep at this point. Remilia's emotions take advantage of this, and her hand inches toward her chest. She couldn't stop herself, as much as she wanted to before something strange happened. Her hand lays on Flandre's upper chest. She bends her fingers to feel the shape of what lies underneath. Flandre's still a small girl, so she doesn't have much of a chest. But neither does Remilia. Still, her finger tips trace her entire chest and eventually travel to the lower parts of her body. Flandre fidgets her body a tad, her breathing getting a little sharper. Remilia runs her hand clear over her stomach before it reaches her upper thigh again, just below her skirt. What she's about to do next is indefinite, because she's unsure whether she should let her feelings pursue her cute little sister even more than they are already. There's a slight pause before Remilia gives up altogether. Her hand advance up Flandre's skirt, heading towards an unspeakable area. Suddenly, Flandre jumps and she becomes more awake than she is relaxed and asleep. She opens her mouth as if she's about to say something, but Remilia stops her, holding a finger to her lips.

"Relax... It's all fine, Flan." She gives Flandre a reassuring smile, and she heeds her word. Tension doesn't completely leave her body, but it reduces to a minor, unnoticeable level. By this point, Remilia's hand had been softly touching Flandre's panties, tracing the shape hiding under it. Sweet sounds are released from Flandre's mouth while she plays with her. Her body writhes slightly, but she still remains calm and collected. Remilia however, was feeling something very powerful. She had let herself get carried away on what she intended to be just a normal hug. Her emotions had transformed into something of arousal. There's no turning back now. She must somehow finish what she started. But, before she can continue any further, a sound is heard from the distance. It sounded like a knock on the door. A familiar voice comes from behind the door. Remilia snaps back to her senses and immediately realizes what it is. It was morning. Sakuya must have came by her room and discovered that Remilia was not present. So, she came to the cellar to see if she was there. It must be time for breakfast, then. "Dammit.." Remilia sighs and sits up on the bed. Flandre hurriedly sits up and clings to her.

"Hmm..? Who's there..?" She asks curiously. Remilia shakes her head.

"It's just Sakuya. I suppose she's looking for me. It's time for our morning tea. She'll bring yours to you soon."

"Oh..? You're leaving..?"

"Yeah, I have to. I'll be back though, surely."

"I see..." Flandre looks gloomy again, making it obvious she did not want her to leave, even if only briefly. "Hurry back, okay Onee-sama?"

"You bet." Remilia turns around and gives Flandre a small peck on the cheek. "You be patient for me, too, okay?" Flandre nods happily and waves goodbye. She smiles, getting up and heading out.

_Such a rude interruption upset Remilia a small bit as she exited. She supposed she had gotten a little too excited. She feels the need to continue when she returns as promised. But, she will need to find a right time for it. Remilia's maid was waiting at the door as she expected. Sakuya had decided not to question when she arrived in the cellar or why, figuring that Remilia always has her reasons for everything she does. Remilia dismisses her with the tea request for herself and Flandre. During the wait, Remilia will reminisce about what just happened between her and that little sister of hers, and hopefully clear up things in the thick fog of her mind._


	5. Bittersweet Ties

_Remilia was feeling quite lazy that day. She didn't feel like going outside on the balcony, where she usually spends her early mornings. Besides, she was too caught up in her sister complex to think about such a suggestion. Fortunately enough, things were happening in a much slower pace, at least in comparison to how time flew by with Flandre. She can now fully process what happened a short moment ago. But, it takes a terribly long time to begin._

Remilia takes her seat back at the same chair where she sat yesterday, awaiting her tea. She was still full from her morning snack, and did not wish to let unfinished food go to waste, so she asked Sakuya not to bring any food with her tea. Taking this moment of peace and silence wisely, Remilia relaxes and forces any inferior thoughts out of her head and focuses her complete attention on the big picture; Her unexplainable emotion flare-ups with Flandre. With a clear mind, she can think much more deeply. Remilia thinks aloud.

"Let's see... I have to figure out what dramatically changed the turn of events in my original plan. All I had really wanted was to visit Flan just to see if everything was okay with her. That part was easy enough. After all that was through I planned to leave, and that would've been the end of that. I didn't have anything else specific to do with her in mind." She nods lightly and continues on. "But then... Flan asked a question that just pulled and tugged at my heart." Remilia silences while that question echoes and repeats in her mind, mimicking the sweetness and sincerity of Flandre's voice.

_Onee-sama... did you sleep here..? I was kind of hoping... _

"It was heartbreaking, really... She wanted me to sleep with her, yet the thought never crossed my mind. I was in so much of a rush that I didn't really even have time to think about it until after the fact." She sighs and speaks slower than before. "I really can't stand to see her so upset... for whatever reason. So, I thought... if I snuggled up next to her like we used to... it would make her smile... That's all I had really wanted to see.. To see her happy.. But..." Remilia stops, finally coming to terms with her situation. She rubs her temples in slight frustration. "I felt really weird just then. I had no idea what such a feeling was. It was almost numb in a sense, and then my body grew a mind of its own. I mean.. I started to touch her everywhere... even in that place between her legs.. that holds all her innocence together." Her body trembles a bit, but it stops rather quickly while her face turns into a rosy pink color. "I'll be honest, though. Flan sure has an adorable body... It's soft and warm. It feels amazing in my hands and against my own body. I want to feel more of her... much more... even in.. that innocent spot..." As expected, Remilia mind travels on it's own, fantasizing and fawning over that small child called Flandre. Sadly for her, it doesn't last as long as she would have liked. Her tea had arrived. However, Remilia hasn't completely snapped back into her senses, which immediately captures her maid's attention.

"Milady..? Are you quite alright?" Confusion is written all over Sakuya's face. Remilia jumps back a bit and gazes up at her. It seems she had focused on reality again.

"S-Sakuya? Oh, everything's just fine. Nothing is wrong here." Her voice is shaky and uncertain. One could tell she was caught off-guard. She had tried to shrug off any concerns in a panic. But, the attempt is in vain. Remilia should have known better that her loyal maid could see right through the things she had tried so desperately to hide. She just knew something was up.

"But you don't seem like yourself, milady. In my own opinion, it seems like something's eating away at your mind, and it's making you feel quite uncomfortable. I don't ask you to share it with me if it's personal, but are you sure I cannot be of assistance? If so, I'll do my best." Sakuya bow, keeping her stance as a devoted servant. Remilia sighs, her face sinking into a frown.

"Don't be mistaken, Sakuya. I appreciate your concern, really. But I'm afraid this is something I have to pass through all by myself. Help cannot be entangled into this. So you'd best just leave it alone." Her tone was more strict and serious. Sakuya takes note of this and doesn't pursue it further as requested. He expression is a bit disappointed and almost hurt, but it doesn't really faze her that much. She then takes her leave to tend the mansion. Before she leaves, Remilia asks if she had already delivered Flandre's tea. Sakuya said that she had just come back from giving her the tea and should be nearly finished already. Flandre did tend to eat and drink quite rapidly, as if she hadn't been drunk anything or been fed for three days. While Sakuya leaves, Remilia drinks and finishes her tea in a normal pace. Remaining seated for a short while, her mind goes blank. Her thoughts had already been interrupted but the tea reaching her. She was almost afraid to put them back in her head, fearing where those thoughts might take her. Remilia felt the need to return back to cellar immediately, but she didn't want to rush and let Flandre enjoy herself and finish her drink.

What seems like forever goes by and she can't wait any long before heading out. This had already been her third time down the same corridor, so she had gotten quite used to the look and the feeling. Remilia tries planning out what she will do this time around, trying to stay between the lines, but still thinking outside of the box. A creative idea comes to mind. She thinks about letting Flandre outside of not only the cellar, but the mansion for her first whiff of fresh air in centuries. To your average person, that sounds like the worse idea possible. But Remilia believes she can handle it. Besides, if anything happens, she will have it all under control. It would most likely make Flandre euphoric as well, which is Remilia's highest goal. She wants to get to know her little sister again. One step at a time, and baby steps if needed. Reaching inside the cellar, she descends as normal to the lighted bottom. Remilia doesn't even get to utter the first letters of her name before Flandre tackles her down to the floor, creating a loud thud.

"Onee-sama! I've been waiting for you all this time!" Flandre's her natural, bubbly self. Bright and awake, she clings to Remilia as if she was clinging for life to prevent herself from falling off a cliff to her doom. She can only squirm under Flandre's vice grip. Her nails were digging into Remilia's arms, tearing the skin and causing a miniscule amount of her blood to seep out.

"F-Flan! Careful! You're kind of.. hurting me." Flandre's grip instantly loosens and she pulls herself off of her. Remilia stands up and dusts herself off. "That's quite a greeting you got there, Flandre. But next time, try to at least give me a moment's notice before you do something like that, or don't hold on so tightly." She rubs her arms softly, feeling small scratches on them. Flandre nods calmly.

"Sure can do. Anything for you, Onee-sama. _Anything." _A tingly feeling flashes through Remilia in response to Flandre's emphasis on that last word. But, she shakes it off quickly. "I'm glad you're back to see me, Onee-sama. Will you please stay a bit longer this time?" Flandre starts pleading again, which plays nicely on Remilia's weakness.

"Of course. I have no plans, so why not?"

"Fufu. Yay!" She smiles happily. Remilia couldn't help but feel extremely relieved that she seemingly forgot about the strange events that happened earlier that morning. "You have quite some timing, though. Right now is the time for my morning bath. I was about to get ready to take one right before I heard you come in." Remilia is unsure how to react to this finding, throwing off her calm composure. She starts getting nervous and fidgety.

"O-Oh..? Should I leave then? Or wait here?" Flandre shakes her head.

"Oh no, please don't leave! You can stay and wait here if you'd like. But..." Flandre hesitates, along with a blush appearing on her cheeks. "I was thinking... if we could maybe..." She then stops, seeming to be afraid and shy to complete her question. Remilia uncontrollably flares up, realizing what she was asking.

"M-Maybe...?" Remilia confirms her suspicions.

"Could you join me... in my bath, Onee-sama? Pretty please? It's a little scary... being in there alone..." Flandre nervously scratches the back of her head, trying to put on a reassuring smile. She anxiously await her sister's response. Remilia was correct. She wanted to bathe with her. It wasn't a strange request. Flandre was like a child on the inside, after all. An incredibly cute one, that is. Remilia thinks on this question carefully. Ultimately, she really couldn't say no. Doing this seems like a nice opportunity to start working on their already tight bond. Besides, nothing can go out of the ordinary, or at least she would like to believe so. Remilia finally nods, leaving a shocked expression on Flandre's face. She was surprised.

"Really..? You will?"

"It won't hurt... Besides, I think we both need to relax our muscles." Flandre chuckles.

"I suppose you're right!" Flandre pulls herself together and heads toward a door in the far corner of the cellar. Behind the door is a big bathroom. Remilia had almost forgotten that this was down here, making her feel quite silly. How else would Flandre relieve herself without exiting the cellar? Thinking further toward what she just said, Remilia was indeed increasingly tense the past few days. A nice bath should get her stresses to flow out into the water she'll submerge herself in. It should have a similar effect on Flandre, as well. Remilia could tell that something wasn't 100% with her either. The two Scarlets enter the bathroom together, with Remilia in front. She had told Flandre that she will set up the warm bath for them, and gets right to it. Turning on the water in the bathtub, she evenly balances the water temperature where it's not too hot, nor too cold. It was warm and relaxing. Even though she can't touch running water, she can tell how hot or cold it is. Remilia kneels by the bathtub, waiting for the tub to fill slowly. But suddenly, she realized she had not kept an eye on Flandre, turning around to quickly spot her. However, what she laid eyes on startled, catching her completely off-guard. Flandre was completely naked from head to toe. Well, almost completely naked. She was holding her hat to cover her innocent spot. Flandre's face is completely red, while her eyes are averted in a direction from Remilia. Remilia just stares at her, unable to look away and entirely speechless, as if that wasn't supposed to happen. They sit there in silence, before Remilia breaks the silence.

"...Where are your c-clothes?"

"I took them off... and left a clean change of clothes on my bed... Do I have a spare change, too?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. But I don't mind changing back into these until I can get some back in my room. So, it's fine."

"Fufu.. I understand. Won't you undress, too, Onee-sama?"

"Of course. The bath seems to be ready, too." Remilia relaxes herself again, before she turns off the faucet, allowing the water to stay in a stable position, erasing the possibility of it triggering a toxic running water effect. She stands up and undresses herself slowly. Before long, the sisters are both in their birthday suits. However, Flandre is still holding her hat over her womanhood. "Hey Flan, I don't think your hat can come in the bath with us." Remilia nicely edges her to set it aside, instantly picking up her shyness.

"Oh right..." She reluctantly puts it aside, her face not losing it's redness. Unable to resist, Remilia holds her arms around her from behind, giving Flandre a comfortable embrace.

"You're pretty cute, Flan. Shall we step in?" Flandre nods quietly and waits for her to take the first step in. Letting go, Remilia steps in the water slowly. She shivers a small bit, letting her body adjust to the temperature of the water. She sits down and looks up at Flandre, waiting for her to join. Flandre pokes her foot in the tub, before her whole body follows after. She sits lightly in Remilia's lap and sighs happily and smiles happily. The tub was sort of a tight fit, but there was more than enough room to move around a bit. The water level rose to just above their chests, allowing them to relax. However, something comes to Remilia's mind. Since the bed was big enough for Flandre to sit facing toward her, instead of them facing the same direction, why she decide to sit on her lap? They were awfully close again. Remilia felt really warm. Not from the water, but from her little sister. Suddenly she hears Flandre's soft, timid voice.

"Onee-sama...?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks... It makes me happy that you're doing this for me..."

"It's nothing really. It's the least I can do..." Flandre smiles as she starts washing herself, Remilia watching from behind. She starts washing, as well. The whole bathroom is silent and peaceful. No one could possibly break that calm air. The bathroom door was locked, and no voices could be heard from the cellar door. It was perfect. Flandre had soon finished cleansing herself. Remilia seizes this as a possible chance to do something sweet. Next thing Flandre knows, Remilia's arms are wrapped around her again. Flandre was startled by this again, and gasps quietly.

"O-Onee-sama..." Her voice sounds scared. But, it's just a bit nervous and flustered. It's not as if Remilia wasn't feeling the same.

"Something wrong?" Remilia hugs her tighter, pulling her body closer together. But, she could feel Flandre's body tense up. Soon, Remilia could feel Flandre's back on her chest. Although, she wonders if she could feel her chest pressed against her back. Even more so, she wondered if she could feel her heart pounding against her from anxiety and excitement. If she could, that would be be quite embarrassing to her. If not, that wouldn't be such a bad thing. If anything though, she could feel Flandre's own heart against her arms, since they were squeezing the area directly where the it lies. She saw it coming, her heart rhythm was just as rapid and excited as her own. It makes her feel better about herself in a way.

"No.. nothing's wrong.. I'm fine." She didn't sound very convincing. Flandre never could hide her feelings effectively anyway. So, that leaves her at a disadvantage.

"Are you sure..? You seem a little twitchy." Flandre sighs then takes a deep breath. In an instant, she seems to relax herself back to normal. Quickly, her body had turned calm, but her pulse remained high. At least she was physically calm. Emotionally calm might have been a completely different story for her. Since they both had gotten in the tub Remilia's strange feelings and excitement had slowly climbed higher and higher. She realizes that Flandre's completely vulnerable in her arms. She remembers how she wanted more of her. To feel and see more of her. Unable to hold back, she pursues Flandre. Remilia pulls her face closer to back of Flandre's head, catching the scent of her beautiful and shiny golden hair. "You're irresistibly cute..." She nuzzles into her neck, raising her head to nibble softly on one of her ears. Flandre's voice is sweet like before when they were in the bed. Shaky, like a whimper, but lovely at the same time. Remilia persistently keeps up her soft nibbles while Flandre's body trembles ever so lightly in her arms. Flandre begins spurting out words in short, light breaths.

"Ah.. My ear..! Onee-sama..!" Remilia eventually pulls away from her ear, moving her back into her neck, breathing down it gently. Flandre still shivers from the hotness of her breath, but can calm herself now that her ear is no longer being attacked. This won't last long though, for Remilia starts focusing her attention on her hands wrapped around her. Before she pulls her next move, she whispers silently into her previously nibbled ear.

"Don't worry, Flan... Just stay as relaxed as you can..." Her hands separate and move upwards from her chest. Flandre's skin was warm and incredibly soft. It was as if she was feeling a cloud or soft silk. It was really pleasant for Remilia. Her craving for her climbs, and she proceeds. Her lands now lie on the softest spot of her chest. They slightly cup Flandre's small, but adorable mounds. As far as Remilia can remember.. they didn't stick out this much. It makes her happy that Flandre is growing. She uses her fingertips to feel their full, round shape, almost examining them. Before long, her fingers reach the tip of her mounds. Meanwhile, Flandre's voice was getting sweeter and more audible throughout the whole bathroom. To Remilia's own amazement, Flandre wasn't squirming, or resisting in any way. She was basically letting her doing whatever she wanted to her. She didn't know why. It could've been that she didn't know how to resist, or that she could possibly not want her to stop. Either way, Remilia didn't intend on stopping. She places one fingertip on each of Flandre's buttons. They were also just as soft as her, dyed a fleshy pink. She presses and plays with them, throwing teases back and forth such as a soft pinch that made her squeal. She chuckles and a smile creeps on her face. A few seconds later, a new sensation occurs. Flandre's buttons perked up. They had grown stiff and more noticeable. She was breathing a bit heavily, a soft murmur being uttered out with each breath. Remilia gives her a chance to relax again, for she would focus her attention on someplace different. Her excitement was through the roof at this point.

She wants her. She doesn't know where this desire is coming from. But, it does not matter anymore. Bottom of the line, she loves her sweet, little sister. Even though this type of love is more romantic, like between two lovers rather than two siblings, love is love. She can't deny it no matter how much she wants to. Remilia wants Flandre to know the degree of her love, in the best way possible. Now, all she can do is hope she accepts her method of showing that love. It amazes her how her feelings for Flandre had lied dormant inside her for so long. It had awakened without much warning. So, she resents not reawakening her feelings sooner. Suddenly, Flandre's voice is heard again, still as cute as ever. However, there is a hint of longing in her words that Remilia can sense.

"Onee-sama... I feel funny..." Remilia had almost forgotten Flandre had no experience with the emotion of love. She wasn't around another person long enough to develop that chance. However, despite having not laid eyes on Remilia for a really long time, her love had remained unchanged, like a faithful lover. Remilia lifts her hand and pats Flandre's head reassuringly, stroking her golden locks of hair. She tries to keep her as calm as possible.

"It's alright. You're supposed to..."

"Oh..?"

"Say, Flandre. Do you mind if I try a thing or two?"

"Not at all.. Will it hurt?"

"Of course not, silly Flan."

"Fufufu." Flandre giggles softly, smiling cutely.

"I need you to turn and face me, though." Flandre stays silent for a couple seconds and then nods. She crawls to her knees and slides her body around, facing Remilia like she requested. Remilia probably saw this coming, but Flandre snuggles up to her, with her hands softly gripping her shoulders. She was looking directly into Remilia's eyes, which made her feel nervous but it melts away by Flandre's smile. But, Remilia's face turned redder for a reason she could figure out. Their chests were lightly pressed together. She could feel the shape of her upper chest against her own. She didn't expect Flandre to get this close, but she's happy that she feels comfortable around her in such a suggestive way.

"Is this good, Onee-sama?"

"Y-Yeah... Perfect." Flandre's smile gets wider, and eventually fades back into a normal expression. "Are you sure it's okay?" Remilia wants to double check, just to reassure herself. Flandre nods assertively, leaving her to finally feel at ease. Without further ado, Remilia begins to lean her face in toward Flandre's. She doesn't back away, but her face blushes. With her eyes closed, she finally feels a gentle, warm sensation on her lips. A kiss. Flandre's own eyes widened, before they relaxed into a close. Remilia had never kissed her on the lips before. She had always done so on the cheek. The feeling was amazing. The kiss lasts for quite a while before Remilia pulls away a little bit, allowing them both to breathe. Before Flandre could get a chance to react with words, Remilia steals her lips away again. This time, the kiss is much deeper. Remilia's arm softly holds on to the back of Flandre's head, pulling her in even closer. Flandre herself let her hands travel. Her arms wrap around her back and shoulders. Together, they feel each other's warmth as if it was their own. They exchange short kisses in silent bliss. But this alone doesn't satisfy Remilia. Her pursuit travels even further. She catches the opportunity to do so when Flandre mouth opens a small bit. Remilia had inserted her tongue inside her mouth. An audible gasp escapes from Flandre's lips, but she still manages to stay relaxed. Remilia explores the inside of her mouth, licking around and occasionally pecking her tongue to stimulate her. Soon enough, Flandre mimics her action and follows her around her mouth. They eventually pull away, leaving behind a thin, silvery strong of their saliva that had mixed together. Their eyes open, and they gaze at each other for an eternity. An idea comes to Remilia's mind and decides to act on it. She wanted to move to a place that was more comfortable and able to move around. She also wanted to be dry. Their skin would shrivel if they stayed in the bath for too long, so she asks Flandre if she'd like to get out. She can only nod slowly, lost for words. They step out, while Remilia drains the water from the tub.

Exiting and fully dried off, they reach her bed. But, instead of dressing into their clothes. They both climb on it, Remilia hovering over Flandre, her petite body lying all out in the open. She leans in near her face and whispers something in her ear.

"I love you, Flan... A lot." She gives her a short kiss on her lips, deepening Flandre's blush. The ultimate moment continues to approach near. She uses her hands to feel Flandre up a bit, tracing her fingers between her thighs before she confronts her innocence for the second time. She immediately gets anxious again, trying to figure out whether she should really continue or not. She can't possibly back down now. It would not only be awkward, but sort of mean as well. She must continue. Swallowing her anxiety, her hand advances further, touching the sweetest spot on her entire body. Flandre lets out a stifled yelp, and her body inevitably tenses. But, Remilia doesn't hesitate. Instead, she grazes her fingers across her entrance a few times. Flandre squeals and squeezes her slender legs together in an attempt to prevent her from moving her hand. She's most likely just as nervous as Remilia is. It's both their first time, after all, so she expected her to react in this way. Still, she pushes on. Remilia uses her free hand to part Flandre's legs so she can move freely. It doesn't take much effort, leaving an ample space between them. With Remilia lying next to her, she runs her fingers in a slow, up-and-down motion, feeling it's shape. Flandre tried her best to conceal her sweet moans with one hand cupped over her mouth, and the other hand gripping her light pink bed sheets. Remilia's gentle movements continue as she pecks Flandre's cheek. "You don't have to hold back, Flandre... It's okay.." Flandre shakes her head quickly.

"Onee...-sama.. aah.. I still feel funny..." She speaks between her hot sighs. Remilia pecks her again.

"I said you were supposed to... didn't I?" Flandre nods lightly.

"C..Can I say something..?"

"Say anything you please.."

"I love you too, Onee-sama. You're.. the best person I know..." Flandre moves her hand away and smiles. Remilia had never laid eyes on something so heartwarming and adorable. She goes red. She's flattered and incredibly happy with how she feels about her. It lifts a lot of weight off of her heart. She can now pursue her guilt-free, and show her true love. With that, Remilia slides her finger through her slit and enters her. Flandre gasps and fills the cellar with the sound of her voice. Her insides were hot and moist. Remilia bends and twists her finger, feeling her walls and searching for any places of sensitivity. Flandre's grip on her bed tightens while her moans get hotter and more lewd. Remilia chuckles at her cute sister, sliding even deeper inside of her, causing her to yell out in ecstasy that much louder. Between Flandre's gasps, Remilia steals her lips away yet again. The kisses they exchange are tied together with love and hints of lust, taking in each other's breath. They both had longed for each other. Whether it was sexual or not, they felt the need to be together. Remilia had been blinded for so long, and eventually it had caught up with her.

Flandre turned her body, now lying on her side and facing Remilia who was in a similar position. Her hand was as far as it could go, so she starts a steady in-and-out movement. It had made an audible naughty sound, which of course made Flandre all hyped up. Her area had grown much more moist than when they first started. Flandre was feeling it; Feeling good. She was acknowledging and accepting her emotions, as if her moans didn't confirm it already.

"Hehe... I love your voice, Flan-chan... It's really lovely.." Remilia licks the corner of Flandre's mouth, which had dripped with a small bit of her saliva. Slowly, the speed of her movements pick up, exciting the small devils even further.

"Onee-sama...! Onee...-sama! Aahhh!" Flandre really couldn't reply to what Remilia had just said. She seemed to be really sensitive to touch. She was already being rapidly pushed toward her limit. Her body was arched back, and Remilia could tell she was nothing short of losing her mind. She would finish very soon. She thinks of a nice idea to give her cute little sibling some final surges of pleasure. Her quick motions continued, but she made use of the rest of her fingers. Using her thumb, she searches for a swollen, pink spot in Flandre's place of innocence. Remilia presses lightly in a few spots before a sudden loud yelp from Flandre catches her attention and stopping her thumb only momentarily. "T-That... You're touching... Ahhh..!"

"Oh..? You mean here?" Remilia smiles and pressed down on her lower internal button. Flandre lets out another loud moan.

"Hyaaaah! Y-Yes!"

"In that case... I'll tease it more..." She does just that. She rolls it around in her thumb, teasing it by pressing on it, or pinching it gently, driving Flandre insane with sensations of phenomenal pleasure.

"I feel.. really tingly...! A-aahh! Like something's.. going to.. come out... O-Onee-sama!" Flandre was panting heavily, and she couldn't keep her body still. Remilia could feel her insides tightening around her hand, which had been almost soaked with Flandre's warm love juices. She was about to climax. Remilia had the feeling that she was holding it in to last out as long possible, in fear of releasing her love. To help Flandre, she stopped her motions from her other fingers and focuses on her thumb. She presses on her sweet spot once more, but this time it was rougher, to stimulate as much energy as she could. As Remilia had predicted, that finished her off. Flandre sighed a long, lustful moan, climaxing as her whole body tensed. Immediately after, she rolled back onto her back, still panting but totally exhausted. Remilia removes her moistened hand, bringing it in to her face. It emanated the aroma of Flandre's scent. She licks her fingers, desiring to get a small taste of her wonderful sister. The taste was amazing to her, unique and unmatched. Remilia has never felt so happy in her life, and she could assure Flandre felt the same if she had asked. The tired devil tried speaking, her breathing back at a normal pace, but her voice dropping down to a small whisper. "Onee-sama..." She looks directly into Remilia's eyes, her own eyes cloudy and tiny droplets of tears in the corners of them. "I love you.. Promise me you'll never leave again.." It was a strange request coming from her.

"I promise.. I'm always here.." Flandre smiles happily and snuggles on top of Remilia, her face lying on her chest. Remilia was sincere with this promise. She made the mistake once of neglecting to spend her life with her. She will not repeat it again. She'd slit her own throat first. She has someone to love now. Someone to protect. She will do that by any means.

Flandre continues lying on top of her big sister, slipping out of consciousness from their moment of making sweet love. Before she completely falls asleep, she holds Remilia's hand, their fingers securely entwined. Remilia was quite tired herself, emotionally and physically. Using her other arm, she grabs a blanket on the bed to cover them and secure their warmth. Then, she rest her arm around the back of Flandre's waist. Flandre, fast asleep, coos silently. Remilia would follow suit and fall asleep. She passes out with a single thought left on her mind. Her visit with Flandre did not, in any way, go as planned yet again, but she's glad it turned out his way. She shares no regrets. Nothing would be able to spoil the lovely mood of it all.

_They made love. That's all that mattered to Remilia. They accepted each others feelings in the best way possible. And that would begin the flowering of their new relationship. Remilia will work and build on this love and friendship if that's the last thing she does. For now though, they'll still take baby steps. Remilia and Flandre sleep for quite a while, completely undisturbed. They would only awaken right after dusk. _


	6. Vampire's Day Out

_The sun had almost set. Servants who were tending the mansion were wrapping things up for the day. It wasn't often anything suspicious happened when the sun went down. At least, not from someone for enjoys the light and security of day. Nocturnal dwellers could lurk about the Gensokyian plains. But, it never involved the SDM. The mansion was a bit lively for the time being, except for the cellar where a Mistress of the Night and her sister were currently slumbering, still connected as ever. After their eventful, and quite exhausting morning, they missed more of the day's events. However, the day was not yet over. Remilia still had plans for Flandre as she had thought about earlier; Exposing her to the outside world. She didn't determine what they'd do exactly, but there's plenty of time for that decision. Remilia figured she'd take a little shopping trip or something. Or just a simple stroll around neighboring sites._

Remilia slowly awakens, opening one eye and scoping her surroundings. Flandre's face is slightly below hers. It seems she's still fast asleep. Sitting up, Remilia stretches her arms out and yawns quietly, making as little movement as possible. She couldn't tell how long she had passed out, but she felt well rested nonetheless. She glances at the sleeping Flandre while a smile appears on her face. She had wanted to let her sleep more, but decides against it. She figured that letting her sleep all day would keep her awake all night long, which isn't the healthiest idea for her currently normal sleeping patterns.

_She's a growing girl that needs her nighttime sleep... Wouldn't want her to turn into a complete owl like myself.. _

Remilia chuckles before nudging Flandre softly to awaken her. She mumbles and her body shifts slightly. Remilia nudges once again, this time a little harder.

"Hey.. Wake up, Flandre.." Flandre doesn't respond verbally, but just rolls over to her stomach and holds a pillow over her head. Remilia sighs and shakes her head. "You've been asleep for a long time now. It's time to get up..." She groans incomprehensibly, clearly protesting arising.

_Was she always like this? So childish._

"You have to get up eventually!" Flandre continues whining, muffled from under her pillow. She mumbles something that Remilia could actually understand.

"B-But.. I'm sleepy.. Onee-sama.."

"If you try sitting up and shaking your sleepiness away, you'll feel better."

"Mm..?"

"That's right. If you stay like that, you'll always be tired" Eventually, Flandre sits up groggily, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. She's still half asleep, as Remilia could notice. She mumbles softly before embracing her sibling lightly. Remilia's cheek redden considerably, as she remembered that they were still unclothed. She reacts quickly. "I-I said to let me know b-before you do something like this!" Flandre nods, however she doesn't let go for the next few minutes. At this point, she's more conscious than before and can answer thoughtfully.

"I was a little sudden, huh?"

"Y-Yes.. I have to at least expect these things..." Remilia looks away for a short moment, and then returns her gaze on Flandre, who for some reason had a flushed face all of a sudden.

"Is it because I'm like this... that you didn't expect what just happened..?"

"E-Eh..? What's that supposed to mean?" If there was anything that Remilia didn't expect, it was that. She didn't think that Flandre would take such notice on the reason behind her own reactions. Remilia suspects she knows more than she personally tells. She wonders what could she possibly keep from her. Flandre may be good with secrets, but she should be able to tell her what's on her mind. But, as it turns out, Flandre could be just as secretive as she is herself. She supposes it's understandable, but bothersome at the same time. Remilia decides to leave it alone for now. No use getting worked up over something when she hasn't even been awake for longer than a half hour.

"You haven't seen me like this before... have you?" Flandre's voice softens and she's looking in a downward direction, rather than straight at Remilia.

"Of course I have.. As a younger girl that is."

"Oh?" Remilia nods without saying anything. She's feeling awkward again. This has developed to be a sensitive topic to bring up. It's not particularly a bad thing to talk about, but Remilia doesn't want her complete honesty to be picked up by anyone else other than herself. She wants to conceal everything.

_The less everyone knows... the better..._

She wants to switch the subject immediately. Fortunately, Flandre does this for her. She seems to have turned back to normal in a heartbeat. Her expression is happy and bubbly. Remilia can sigh in relief and look forward to what she will say next.

"What will we do today, Onee-sama?~"

"Well, we're not doing _anything _until we get dressed!"

"Ufufufu.. Good idea." Flandre hops out of the bed, toward her neat pile of clean clothes and Remilia's old, but still fairly clean pair of clothes from last night. She follows suit. In a short while, they are both fully dressed without their hats. With Flandre's wings fluttering about, she appears in front of her. "I'm all ready!" Remilia dusts her clothes off and looks at her. She smiles happily.

"No you're not."

"Oh..? I'm all dressed, aren't I?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Am I?"

"Your ponytail. And your hair is a mess! So is mine... so we both need to tidy up to look our best. Come with me to the bathroom." Flandre doesn't hesitate and starts off toward it. Once inside, Remilia had grabbed a brush and stood behind her. Gently she brushes through Flandre's soft, shiny, and golden hair, untangling it and making it look neat. Once that's finished, she arranges her trademark side ponytail, and softly places her hat on her head. "Much better. Now it's my turn." Remilia's own blue hair undergoes a similar transformation from disheveled to in-order, and she puts on her hat as well.

"_Now_ are we ready?"

"Sure. Let's go."

"Hooray!" Flandre cheers and heads upstairs before stopping midway. "Say, wait a second. We're actually going somewhere?"

"You're correct. We are."

"Where?!" Her eyes widen and sparkle with anticipation.

"Calm down, it's a secret, Flan. We're going outside today. But I'm not telling where exactly."

"Aww, that's no fair."

"Sure it is." Remilia smirks. "Unless.. Flandre doesn't want to go and just stay down here instead~!"

"No, no! I want to go, Onee-sama!"

"Great. I'll take the lead." Remilia flies in front, opening the door out of the cellar. Flandre's tries bursting out in front of her but she expected this action way beforehand. Before she gets a chance to escape, Remilia grabs her by the waist, leaving her immobile unless she drags her along. "Didn't I just say calm down? Save your excitement until we actually get outside!"

"U-Understood..." Remilia slowly loosens her grip, eventually letting her go completely. They approach the door in silence. Flandre turns to her and asks a question. "Is the sun out..?"

"Fortunately not. We slept through the day. The moon should be beginning to peek out by now." The door opens, and Flandre gazes in amazement. Even though the mansion is for the most part in the middle of nowhere, the landscape is what catches her attention.

"So cool..."

"I figured you'd say that. Follow me okay?" Flandre nods obediently as Remilia takes off to the sky. She lingers close behind her, focusing more on what's around her instead of what's in front like she should. Remilia meanwhile contemplates further on what she planned for her. The conclusion comes quickly once they approach a populated area. It seems that the two have come across a small series of stores, where everyday items and food could be brought. It was similar to the types of stores that infest the Human Village, except that these were smaller. They were still run by humans, but their normal costumers were youkai. Remilia decides to have a small shopping trip. She figured that Flandre will have her eye caught by something that interests her. However, she remembers that she doesn't have any money with her, but could always pay in full later. She'd send Sakuya to pay for her.

Remilia descends to the ground slowly, turning around to check if Flandre was still following around. She was, but not paying attention and ends up crashing into Remilia. Off balance, they fall from the sky. Thankfully, the two were just a short distance from the ground and landed with a thud. A small cloud of dust formed but dissipated quickly. Flandre had fallen right on top of Remilia in the most suggestive position. Flandre herself didn't realize this at first, but it was another story for her sister. She got a heavy blush on her first which made Flandre tilt her head slightly.

"What happened..? Are we here already, Onee-sama?"

"What d-do you think happened!? You crashed into me and we fell to the ground!"

"Oh.. I was too busy looking around.. and I guess I didn't notice I bumped into you.."

"Don't sweat it... I guess.. B-But can you.. get off of me? This is rather unsettling.." Flandre shrugs as she stumbles to her feet. She turns around and holds out her hand, signaling she wants to help her up. Remilia softly takes her hand and stands up, brushing off the dust she collected from the impact. "Where were we...?"

"Are we at the secret spot yet? Please tell me we are!"

"Ah, that's right. It's your lucky day, Flan. We're at our destination. You know all the food that our maid makes for you to eat?" Flandre nods excitedly. "Well.. we buy the ingredients we need to make that food here at a shop stand. There's not only food, but other stuff like 'toys'."

"Oh..?"

"Mhm. And not only that, you get to buy one thing of your choice. But only one so choose wisely!" Flandre eyes light up. To her, it was a dream come true, and she's still as childlike as ever. She claps happily and thinks about what she will purchase for herself. Hopefully, it won't be anything too drastic.

"Yay! Anything I want?"

"Anything your heart desires."

"Perfect!" With that, Remilia heads off toward the decorative stands where the humans sell their goods. Flandre hovers next to her, humming quietly looking around carefully for anything that sticks out. Remilia approaches the first stand. Taking a closer look, she spots what items are for sale. They seem to be small morsels of food. She concludes that it's something typical to sell. There are small balls of rice with tiny pieces of green vegetables on them. A rice ball. They make a nice daytime or evening snack when one doesn't feel like eating a full meal. It doesn't quite fit Remilia's personal tastes but she remembers that she's not here to serve herself, but someone else. Suddenly, the vendor notices the two and speaks up.

"Can I help you, this evening?" The vendor's tone is polite and gentle, looking forward for another purchase from a customer.

"Just browsing, for now. Don't mind us." Remilia adopts her normal, professional tone of voice. She does want to keep a healthy profile, after all. If there's something she can't afford, it's to have a bad image in the general public.

"Hey, Flandre. Take a look. Anything you mi-" She stops in the middle of her sentence to find that the vampire in question was no longer within her sight. She looks around both sides of her with no luck. However, she feels something heavy from in back of her. At that moment, a quiet, but relieving voice surfaces.

"I'm.. back here.." Remilia finally gets it. Flandre was hiding behind her. Her hands were gripped tightly on Remilia's skirt. It seems she suddenly flipped from energetic and about to explode to heavily reserved. Her childish side was showing yet again. She was mirroring the same behavior as a small kid hides from strangers by concealing herself behind their mother. In this case, that mother figure was Remilia. Flandre eventually pokes half of her head out, glaring directly at the vendor. Her stare is quite intense, making the vendor who noticed her feel increasingly nervous. From there, Remilia takes an effort to relieve the tension.

"No need to be shy, Flan. These people don't bite. _Or so I thought..._" Remilia smiles uneasily and tries edging her sister from behind her. But, it only makes her clutch even tighter. She could tell that Flandre still had her doubts.

"...Are you sure?"

"Would I ever bring you to a place where you could possibly get hurt?"

"Fufu.. I hope not~"

"Then stop being so silly and take a look around!"

"If you insist." Flandre steps out gracefully and peers at the stuff for sale. She points at one of the rice balls laying on the counter. "Food..! I want to try it, Onee-sama. Please? Even though you said I could only have one thing... I want... food and toys!" Somehow, Remilia saw something like this coming. Flandre was bound to try getting around Remilia's initial rule. It was a good idea actually and couldn't really hurt.

"Fine... I suppose so. Go ahead. But be careful!" Remilia gets a small feeling that she was going to ignore that last bit. To confirm it, there's no hesitation. Flandre immediately grabs a morsel and throws it into her mouth, munching on it happily. While the little vampire goes on, Remilia focuses her attention on the tensed vendor who was worried that Flandre might actually eat everything that's present without paying for it. She chuckles lightly in order to ease its mind a bit. The vendor explains that the price of the food was moderately cheap; Only 100 yen. On a stroke of luck, Remilia had some loose change of a few hundred yen stashed in her clothes for such an occasion. Pulling out the necessary amount, she pays the vendor what is rightfully due. Unfortunately, they both made the mistake – Remilia making that mistake twice in less than a couple minutes – of not keeping a close eye on Flandre. The small tray of rice balls could hold about 20 of them, as far as Remilia knows. Taking a moment to count what was left, the final result wasn't even half of the supposed original amount. There were only about 4 or 5 left, not including the one she had in her hand and was chewing on quietly. The vendor looked completely distraught and almost pale. Though the action itself wasn't anything to be stressed about in her eyes, it seems like a big issue.

"F-Flandre!" Remilia's voice was sharp for a split moment, which immediately caught the girl's attention. Flandre looks up at her innocently, and did not realize what her wrongdoing was. "How many did you eat?! It surely doesn't look like just one!" Flandre takes a moment to really think about it, counting on her fingers that had turned sticky.

"Let's see... one.. three.. four.. seven.. hmm.." She softly murmurs to herself before coming to a quick conclusion. "A lot!" She was being brutally honest.

"I told you to only eat a _single _piece of food!"

"I tried my best, Onee-sama! I promise I did! But.. it was so tasty... I just had to have another.. and another~" To add on to her innocent intentions, Flandre smiles. She was unconsciously attacking Remilia's weak spot, again. She can't really scold her as much as she should or wants to. Actions like these will get her in some serious trouble if she ate some kind of ancient delicacy that costs thousands of yen a piece. Remilia may be fairly wealthy, always having a lump of finances on her hands, but Flandre would be more than capable of plunging the entire mansion into a deep debt. "Sorry, Onee-sama.. I didn't mean it!" Remilia pats her head gently and smiles.

"It's okay, Flan. Not your fault. But geez, I take my eyes off you for 5 seconds, and look what happens. You could've asked me for more, you know. I wouldn't have mind that much. Now..." Remilia refocuses her attention on the more pressing matter; repaying the vendor. Still unsure of how much Flandre ate, she just gives in all of her pocket money, which came up to the equivalent of 1000 yen. She apologizes for the little inconvenience. The vendor understands fully and accepts her money, which was a bit less than what she owed. But, they were let go without further problem. They both show their thanks and the two vampires make their way to a different store.

Flandre and Remilia end of visiting nearly all of the stores that were within the area. Each visit followed a similar routine that entailed Flandre wanting everything she laid her eyes on, and Remilia painfully trying to restrain her until she made a choice that topped all the rest. She just had the most difficult time deciding on something. That is, until they reached their final destination. By this time, the evening had melted into the night. This shop was nearing its closing time when the two arrived. This time, the store was selling something unlike the rest they had seen. On sale were dolls. Some were mildly generic, while others looked a lot like people Remilia would recognize. Not only that, the vendor, whose back was turned momentarily, was all too familiar to her too. She could easily recognize the girl whose hair was a soft blonde decorated with a red headband. A magical book of sorts was also placed on the stand. It was none other than the master puppeteer, Alice. It was a bit strange to see her around these parts, for she usually sells some belongings of hers in the Human Village. She decides to confront her. Flandre meanwhile hovers around the stand, practicing her usual analysis.

"...Alice?" At the sound of Remilia's voice, she turns around curiously.

"Remilia? Why, hello there. I didn't expect to see you here so late. You seem to be my last visitor for the night. What brings you here, anyway?"

"Let's just say.. I'm running a few errands. As you can see, I have company with me today."

"I noticed~ I was about to close but then you guys came along. Feel free to still choose anything you like."

"We'll be quick, I hope." Both Alice and Remilia hold a pleasant chatter on small topics for a short while. This time however, most of her attention is on Flandre. She doesn't want something unfortunate happening. Luckily, this small effort pays off. The conversation is suddenly broken by Flandre's excited voice.

"I want this one~! It's perfect... Perfect! Just like.. my big sister.." She points at a particular doll that stood directly behind Alice. Remilia is already suspicious about it even though she hasn't even seen it exactly yet.

"That's what you've said this entire trip, Flandre."

"I've said that I wanted things... But not that it was perfect, have I?" This was true, actually. Flandre hadn't uttered the word 'perfect' until now. This piques her interest and she looks up to where Flandre pointed. The doll was a replica of Remilia herself. It was more of a shock to her than anything else. She also couldn't figure out what was more stranger to her. The fact that this was Flandre's destined choice or that Alice was _selling _a miniature version of _her._ Not allowing Remilia to really give a verbal response, Flandre grabs the doll from the stand and squeezes it into a gentle hug. It was like love at first sight. She showed no signs of wanting to part with the thing either. Alice meanwhile had an unsure expression on her face, and looks toward Remilia for some assistance. But, she instead glares back at her.

"It... seems like we found something?"

"Alice... Explain yourself."

"E-Eh... What do you m-mean?" She clearly knew what Remilia was talking about but decided to try dodging the answer. However, she doesn't let up.

"May I ask why do you possess a doll version of me?"

"Well... I _am _a doll maker! I just.. got a little bored one day.. and decided to make ones based on my friends and acquaintances... I suppose." Remilia furrows her eyebrow a bit.

"Mmmh...? Would that explain why you have at least 3 different dolls that look awfully like that witch, Marisa? It seems she's a really close friend, then." Remilia was subtly teasing the poor manipulator of dolls. A devilish smile appears on her face. She took the bait flawlessly. Alice becomes flustered and transitions to her defensive side.

"W-What are you talking about?! I wouldn't... do such a thing..! It's merely a coincidence!" The mistress waves her hand dismissively.

"Calm down, you. I'm only playing, fufu.. No need to get all riled up." Alice breathes a sigh of relief and smiles uneasily. Remilia takes another attention shift. "On a more serious matter, how much does this mini me cost? I don't have any money right now, but I will send Sakuya off to pay for it first thing tomorrow morning, if you don't mind."

"S-Sure.. That's acceptable. That will be 6,000 yen."

"Oh, my. That's rather expensive, don't you agree? Not that I have a choice, though. Flandre is.. rather persistent with the stuff she wants.."

"It's a... one-of-a-kind item, Remilia. Of course it's a bit costly."

"Since it's handmade, I'll give you credit." Remilia gives a light bow. "Thanks."

"Thanks for stopping by~ Have a nice remainder of the night." They wave their goodbyes and Flandre and Remilia head off in the direction from whence they came, back in the direction of the mansion.

"Oh, Flan~" She calls for her sister, who was still focused on her newly bought toy. By this point, she was cradling the little Remi in her arms in a similar fashion to how Remilia first met her that fateful day. With a wide smile, Flandre returns to Remilia's side. "It's getting late. Time to return home! Say, do you like your new toy? It's a gift from me to you."

"I love it! It's the best gift ever~! Thank you, Onee-sama."

"It's nothing, really. If it made you happy.. anything.." Remilia feels a warm sensation from within. Her day was a complete success and she could finally go to sleep with a smile on her face. She wouldn't change it for the world. Since Flandre bought something that looks exactly like her, she figures it's her own unique and subtle way of saying "I love you, big sister~!"

_I love you too, Flan. With all of my heart._

Eventually, the two arrive back home. However, upon walking through the door they are greeted by an extremely worried maid. Sakuya.

"Milady! Both of you! There you are! I was so afraid..."

"What a wonderful welcome back from you, Sakuya." There was a hint of sarcasm in Remilia's voice. She wasn't exactly pleased with this reaction.

"I-I apologize, milady. It's just that you left without notice.. which is highly unusual.. a-and.. the younger lady was also missing.. for quite a long time too. I tried not to assume the worst." She was right. Remilia never left the mansion without letting someone know first. She can't blame her for this reaction.

"Don't worry, maid. It's not your fault. I should have let you know. We'll be retreating to our respective rooms now. But, before that, I have a single request." Sakuya bows and awaits the said request. "During my small outing, I purchased something from Alice. I owe her 6,000 yen. I need you to deliver the charges in the earliest possible convenience." Sakuya wonders what she could have bought that had cost so much, but she ultimately decides to keep her thoughts quiet.

"No problem, milady. It shall be done." The maid heads off again. Leaving the vampires to a silent solitude. Suddenly, Remilia's attention is caught by the tugging motion on her skirt and a soft murmur of an all too familiar voice. It was Flandre. She had a sleepy, glazed look in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm tired, Onee-sama..." It seemed like had some trouble keeping her eyes open, too. Once she had entered the safety of the mansion, she had relaxed and winded down.

"That makes two of us. Do you wish to head in for the night?" Flandre gives a slight nod. Suddenly, a new idea came to her mind. "Hey.. You've slept in my room before, right?"

"Mhm.. Why?"

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll join you, too." Her eyes light up in a heartbeat.

"Really?"

"Sure. I don't see a reason against it."

"Oh, joy!" Flandre giggles and flies off toward the direction of one of the halls. It seems she didn't even forget when Remilia's room was located either. She has an incredible memory. She follows close behind as her younger sister leads the way. Pinpointing the location, the two enter and ready for their awaited slumber.

_A little while later, Flandre and Remilia crawled into bed and snuggled close together. This time, Flandre had her new doll to accompany her, which she was clinging tightly to with one hand while her other hand was laced into Remilia's. They were in a comfortable position, yet again. Her bed was much softer than Flandre's back down in the basement. Almost as if they were lying in elegant silk. After a long day of shopping, and a moment of consensual love-making, it comes to a smooth and worry-free close. Before they both fall asleep at around the same time, Remilia gives a soft kiss on Flandre's cheek. She was too unaware to notice or react, but it didn't matter much. After that, Remilia falls asleep herself._

**_A/N: Oh my goodness this took me close to a month to write ;_; I could only write on the weekends and even then I had massive writer's blocks so... Sorry for the long wait guys. But on the good side, I have a whole week off from school which means I'm stress free! I have plenty of time to plan out the next part of my story. And I'm certain you guys are excited too~ I should hopefully get the next chapter in later this week or some time next week. I'll keep ya updated! And.. is it me or are my chapters getting longer and longer? o wo Seriously, it went from like 1k-2k to like 4k-5k per chapter! I guess once I start I can't stop?  
_**

**_Also... if you noticed I have this little.. catchphrase for Flan-Chan~. That being "Oh...?" I dunno, it sounds really cute to me in my head when she says that w Fufufu._**

**_Also x2... I'm so happy you guys are liking it so far. Super ecstatic. Keep them reviews coming! Pretty please ; u ;_**


	7. A False Alarm

_Remilia was feeling quite lazy that day. She didn't feel like going outside on the balcony, where she usually spends her early mornings. Besides, she was too caught up in her sister complex to think about such a suggestion. Fortunately enough, things were happening in a much slower pace, at least in comparison to how time flew by with Flandre. She can now fully process what happened a short moment ago. But, it takes a terribly long time to begin._

Remilia takes her seat back at the same chair where she sat yesterday, awaiting her tea. She was still full from her morning snack, and did not wish to let unfinished food go to waste, so she asked Sakuya not to bring any food with her tea. Taking this moment of peace and silence wisely, Remilia relaxes and forces any inferior thoughts out of her head and focuses her complete attention on the big picture; Her unexplainable emotion flare-ups with Flandre. With a clear mind, she can think much more deeply. Remilia thinks aloud.

"Let's see... I have to figure out what dramatically changed the turn of events in my original plan. All I had really wanted was to visit Flan just to see if everything was okay with her. That part was easy enough. After all that was through I planned to leave, and that would've been the end of that. I didn't have anything else specific to do with her in mind." She nods lightly and continues on. "But then... Flan asked a question that just pulled and tugged at my heart." Remilia silences while that question echoes and repeats in her mind, mimicking the sweetness and sincerity of Flandre's voice.

_Onee-sama... did you sleep here..? I was kind of hoping... _

"It was heartbreaking, really... She wanted me to sleep with her, yet the thought never crossed my mind. I was in so much of a rush that I didn't really even have time to think about it until after the fact." She sighs and speaks slower than before. "I really can't stand to see her so upset... for whatever reason. So, I thought... if I snuggled up next to her like we used to... it would make her smile... That's all I had really wanted to see.. To see her happy.. But..." Remilia stops, finally coming to terms with her situation. She rubs her temples in slight frustration. "I felt really weird just then. I had no idea what such a feeling was. It was almost numb in a sense, and then my body grew a mind of its own. I mean.. I started to touch her everywhere... even in that place between her legs.. that holds all her innocence together." Her body trembles a bit, but it stops rather quickly while her face turns into a rosy pink color. "I'll be honest, though. Flan sure has an adorable body... It's soft and warm. It feels amazing in my hands and against my own body. I want to feel more of her... much more... even in.. that innocent spot..." As expected, Remilia mind travels on it's own, fantasizing and fawning over that small child called Flandre. Sadly for her, it doesn't last as long as she would have liked. Her tea had arrived. However, Remilia hasn't completely snapped back into her senses, which immediately captures her maid's attention.

"Milady..? Are you quite alright?" Confusion is written all over Sakuya's face. Remilia jumps back a bit and gazes up at her. It seems she had focused on reality again.

"S-Sakuya? Oh, everything's just fine. Nothing is wrong here." Her voice is shaky and uncertain. One could tell she was caught off-guard. She had tried to shrug off any concerns in a panic. But, the attempt is in vain. Remilia should have known better that her loyal maid could see right through the things she had tried so desperately to hide. She just knew something was up.

"But you don't seem like yourself, milady. In my own opinion, it seems like something's eating away at your mind, and it's making you feel quite uncomfortable. I don't ask you to share it with me if it's personal, but are you sure I cannot be of assistance? If so, I'll do my best." Sakuya bow, keeping her stance as a devoted servant. Remilia sighs, her face sinking into a frown.

"Don't be mistaken, Sakuya. I appreciate your concern, really. But I'm afraid this is something I have to pass through all by myself. Help cannot be entangled into this. So you'd best just leave it alone." Her tone was more strict and serious. Sakuya takes note of this and doesn't pursue it further as requested. He expression is a bit disappointed and almost hurt, but it doesn't really faze her that much. She then takes her leave to tend the mansion. Before she leaves, Remilia asks if she had already delivered Flandre's tea. Sakuya said that she had just come back from giving her the tea and should be nearly finished already. Flandre did tend to eat and drink quite rapidly, as if she hadn't been drunk anything or been fed for three days. While Sakuya leaves, Remilia drinks and finishes her tea in a normal pace. Remaining seated for a short while, her mind goes blank. Her thoughts had already been interrupted but the tea reaching her. She was almost afraid to put them back in her head, fearing where those thoughts might take her. Remilia felt the need to return back to cellar immediately, but she didn't want to rush and let Flandre enjoy herself and finish her drink.

What seems like forever goes by and she can't wait any long before heading out. This had already been her third time down the same corridor, so she had gotten quite used to the look and the feeling. Remilia tries planning out what she will do this time around, trying to stay between the lines, but still thinking outside of the box. A creative idea comes to mind. She thinks about letting Flandre outside of not only the cellar, but the mansion for her first whiff of fresh air in centuries. To your average person, that sounds like the worse idea possible. But Remilia believes she can handle it. Besides, if anything happens, she will have it all under control. It would most likely make Flandre euphoric as well, which is Remilia's highest goal. She wants to get to know her little sister again. One step at a time, and baby steps if needed. Reaching inside the cellar, she descends as normal to the lighted bottom. Remilia doesn't even get to utter the first letters of her name before Flandre tackles her down to the floor, creating a loud thud.

"Onee-sama! I've been waiting for you all this time!" Flandre's her natural, bubbly self. Bright and awake, she clings to Remilia as if she was clinging for life to prevent herself from falling off a cliff to her doom. She can only squirm under Flandre's vice grip. Her nails were digging into Remilia's arms, tearing the skin and causing a miniscule amount of her blood to seep out.

"F-Flan! Careful! You're kind of.. hurting me." Flandre's grip instantly loosens and she pulls herself off of her. Remilia stands up and dusts herself off. "That's quite a greeting you got there, Flandre. But next time, try to at least give me a moment's notice before you do something like that, or don't hold on so tightly." She rubs her arms softly, feeling small scratches on them. Flandre nods calmly.

"Sure can do. Anything for you, Onee-sama. _Anything." _A tingly feeling flashes through Remilia in response to Flandre's emphasis on that last word. But, she shakes it off quickly. "I'm glad you're back to see me, Onee-sama. Will you please stay a bit longer this time?" Flandre starts pleading again, which plays nicely on Remilia's weakness.

"Of course. I have no plans, so why not?"

"Fufu. Yay!" She smiles happily. Remilia couldn't help but feel extremely relieved that she seemingly forgot about the strange events that happened earlier that morning. "You have quite some timing, though. Right now is the time for my morning bath. I was about to get ready to take one right before I heard you come in." Remilia is unsure how to react to this finding, throwing off her calm composure. She starts getting nervous and fidgety.

"O-Oh..? Should I leave then? Or wait here?" Flandre shakes her head.

"Oh no, please don't leave! You can stay and wait here if you'd like. But..." Flandre hesitates, along with a blush appearing on her cheeks. "I was thinking... if we could maybe..." She then stops, seeming to be afraid and shy to complete her question. Remilia uncontrollably flares up, realizing what she was asking.

"M-Maybe...?" Remilia confirms her suspicions.

"Could you join me... in my bath, Onee-sama? Pretty please? It's a little scary... being in there alone..." Flandre nervously scratches the back of her head, trying to put on a reassuring smile. She anxiously await her sister's response. Remilia was correct. She wanted to bathe with her. It wasn't a strange request. Flandre was like a child on the inside, after all. An incredibly cute one, that is. Remilia thinks on this question carefully. Ultimately, she really couldn't say no. Doing this seems like a nice opportunity to start working on their already tight bond. Besides, nothing can go out of the ordinary, or at least she would like to believe so. Remilia finally nods, leaving a shocked expression on Flandre's face. She was surprised.

"Really..? You will?"

"It won't hurt... Besides, I think we both need to relax our muscles." Flandre chuckles.

"I suppose you're right!" Flandre pulls herself together and heads toward a door in the far corner of the cellar. Behind the door is a big bathroom. Remilia had almost forgotten that this was down here, making her feel quite silly. How else would Flandre relieve herself without exiting the cellar? Thinking further toward what she just said, Remilia was indeed increasingly tense the past few days. A nice bath should get her stresses to flow out into the water she'll submerge herself in. It should have a similar effect on Flandre, as well. Remilia could tell that something wasn't 100% with her either. The two Scarlets enter the bathroom together, with Remilia in front. She had told Flandre that she will set up the warm bath for them, and gets right to it. Turning on the water in the bathtub, she evenly balances the water temperature where it's not too hot, nor too cold. It was warm and relaxing. Even though she can't touch running water, she can tell how hot or cold it is. Remilia kneels by the bathtub, waiting for the tub to fill slowly. But suddenly, she realized she had not kept an eye on Flandre, turning around to quickly spot her. However, what she laid eyes on startled, catching her completely off-guard. Flandre was completely naked from head to toe. Well, almost completely naked. She was holding her hat to cover her innocent spot. Flandre's face is completely red, while her eyes are averted in a direction from Remilia. Remilia just stares at her, unable to look away and entirely speechless, as if that wasn't supposed to happen. They sit there in silence, before Remilia breaks the silence.

"...Where are your c-clothes?"

"I took them off... and left a clean change of clothes on my bed... Do I have a spare change, too?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. But I don't mind changing back into these until I can get some back in my room. So, it's fine."

"Fufu.. I understand. Won't you undress, too, Onee-sama?"

"Of course. The bath seems to be ready, too." Remilia relaxes herself again, before she turns off the faucet, allowing the water to stay in a stable position, erasing the possibility of it triggering a toxic running water effect. She stands up and undresses herself slowly. Before long, the sisters are both in their birthday suits. However, Flandre is still holding her hat over her womanhood. "Hey Flan, I don't think your hat can come in the bath with us." Remilia nicely edges her to set it aside, instantly picking up her shyness.

"Oh right..." She reluctantly puts it aside, her face not losing it's redness. Unable to resist, Remilia holds her arms around her from behind, giving Flandre a comfortable embrace.

"You're pretty cute, Flan. Shall we step in?" Flandre nods quietly and waits for her to take the first step in. Letting go, Remilia steps in the water slowly. She shivers a small bit, letting her body adjust to the temperature of the water. She sits down and looks up at Flandre, waiting for her to join. Flandre pokes her foot in the tub, before her whole body follows after. She sits lightly in Remilia's lap and sighs happily and smiles happily. The tub was sort of a tight fit, but there was more than enough room to move around a bit. The water level rose to just above their chests, allowing them to relax. However, something comes to Remilia's mind. Since the tub was big enough for Flandre to sit facing toward her, instead of them facing the same direction, why she decide to sit on her lap? They were awfully close again. Remilia felt really warm. Not from the water, but from her little sister. Suddenly she hears Flandre's soft, timid voice.

"Onee-sama...?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks... It makes me happy that you're doing this for me..."

"It's nothing really. It's the least I can do..." Flandre smiles as she starts washing herself, Remilia watching from behind. She starts washing, as well. The whole bathroom is silent and peaceful. No one could possibly break that calm air. The bathroom door was locked, and no voices could be heard from the cellar door. It was perfect. Flandre had soon finished cleansing herself. Remilia seizes this as a possible chance to do something sweet. Next thing Flandre knows, Remilia's arms are wrapped around her again. Flandre was startled by this again, and gasps quietly.

"O-Onee-sama..." Her voice sounds scared. But, it's just a bit nervous and flustered. It's not as if Remilia wasn't feeling the same.

"Something wrong?" Remilia hugs her tighter, pulling her body closer together. But, she could feel Flandre's body tense up. Soon, Remilia could feel Flandre's back on her chest. Although, she wonders if she could feel her chest pressed against her back. Even more so, she wondered if she could feel her heart pounding against her from anxiety and excitement. If she could, that would be be quite embarrassing to her. If not, that wouldn't be such a bad thing. If anything though, she could feel Flandre's own heart against her arms, since they were squeezing the area directly where the it lies. She saw it coming, her heart rhythm was just as rapid and excited as her own. It makes her feel better about herself in a way.

"No.. nothing's wrong.. I'm fine." She didn't sound very convincing. Flandre never could hide her feelings effectively anyway. So, that leaves her at a disadvantage.

"Are you sure..? You seem a little twitchy." Flandre sighs then takes a deep breath. In an instant, she seems to relax herself back to normal. Quickly, her body had turned calm, but her pulse remained high. At least she was physically calm. Emotionally calm might have been a completely different story for her. Since they both had gotten in the tub Remilia's strange feelings and excitement had slowly climbed higher and higher. She realizes that Flandre's completely vulnerable in her arms. She remembers how she wanted more of her. To feel and see more of her. Unable to hold back, she pursues Flandre. Remilia pulls her face closer to back of Flandre's head, catching the scent of her beautiful and shiny golden hair. "You're irresistibly cute..." She nuzzles into her neck, raising her head to nibble softly on one of her ears. Flandre's voice is sweet like before when they were in the bed. Shaky, like a whimper, but lovely at the same time. Remilia persistently keeps up her soft nibbles while Flandre's body trembles ever so lightly in her arms. Flandre begins spurting out words in short, light breaths.

"Ah.. My ear..! Onee-sama..!" Remilia eventually pulls away from her ear, moving her back into her neck, breathing down it gently. Flandre still shivers from the hotness of her breath, but can calm herself now that her ear is no longer being attacked. This won't last long though, for Remilia starts focusing her attention on her hands wrapped around her. Before she pulls her next move, she whispers silently into her previously nibbled ear.

"Don't worry, Flan... Just stay as relaxed as you can..." Her hands separate and move upwards from her chest. Flandre's skin was warm and incredibly soft. It was as if she was feeling a cloud or soft silk. It was really pleasant for Remilia. Her craving for her climbs, and she proceeds. Her lands now lie on the softest spot of her chest. They slightly cup Flandre's small, but adorable mounds. As far as Remilia can remember.. they didn't stick out this much. It makes her happy that Flandre is growing. She uses her fingertips to feel their full, round shape, almost examining them. Before long, her fingers reach the tip of her mounds. Meanwhile, Flandre's voice was getting sweeter and more audible throughout the whole bathroom. To Remilia's own amazement, Flandre wasn't squirming, or resisting in any way. She was basically letting her doing whatever she wanted to her. She didn't know why. It could've been that she didn't know how to resist, or that she could possibly not want her to stop. Either way, Remilia didn't intend on stopping. She places one fingertip on each of Flandre's buttons. They were also just as soft as her, dyed a fleshy pink. She presses and plays with them, throwing teases back and forth such as a soft pinch that made her squeal. She chuckles and a smile creeps on her face. A few seconds later, a new sensation occurs. Flandre's buttons perked up. They had grown stiff and more noticeable. She was breathing a bit heavily, a soft murmur being uttered out with each breath. Remilia gives her a chance to relax again, for she would focus her attention on someplace different. Her excitement was through the roof at this point.

She wants her. She doesn't know where this desire is coming from. But, it does not matter anymore. Bottom of the line, she loves her sweet, little sister. Even though this type of love is more romantic, like between two lovers rather than two siblings, love is love. She can't deny it no matter how much she wants to. Remilia wants Flandre to know the degree of her love, in the best way possible. Now, all she can do is hope she accepts her method of showing that love. It amazes her how her feelings for Flandre had lied dormant inside her for so long. It had awakened without much warning. So, she resents not reawakening her feelings sooner. Suddenly, Flandre's voice is heard again, still as cute as ever. However, there is a hint of longing in her words that Remilia can sense.

"Onee-sama... I feel funny..." Remilia had almost forgotten Flandre had no experience with the emotion of love. She wasn't around another person long enough to develop that chance. However, despite having not laid eyes on Remilia for a really long time, her love had remained unchanged, like a faithful lover. Remilia lifts her hand and pats Flandre's head reassuringly, stroking her golden locks of hair. She tries to keep her as calm as possible.

"It's alright. You're supposed to..."

"Oh..?"

"Say, Flandre. Do you mind if I try a thing or two?"

"Not at all.. Will it hurt?"

"Of course not, silly Flan."

"Fufufu." Flandre giggles softly, smiling cutely.

"I need you to turn and face me, though." Flandre stays silent for a couple seconds and then nods. She crawls to her knees and slides her body around, facing Remilia like she requested. Remilia probably saw this coming, but Flandre snuggles up to her, with her hands softly gripping her shoulders. She was looking directly into Remilia's eyes, which made her feel nervous but it melts away by Flandre's smile. But, Remilia's face turned redder for a reason she could figure out. Their chests were lightly pressed together. She could feel the shape of her upper chest against her own. She didn't expect Flandre to get this close, but she's happy that she feels comfortable around her in such a suggestive way.

"Is this good, Onee-sama?"

"Y-Yeah... Perfect." Flandre's smile gets wider, and eventually fades back into a normal expression. "Are you sure it's okay?" Remilia wants to double check, just to reassure herself. Flandre nods assertively, leaving her to finally feel at ease. Without further ado, Remilia begins to lean her face in toward Flandre's. She doesn't back away, but her face blushes. With her eyes closed, she finally feels a gentle, warm sensation on her lips. A kiss. Flandre's own eyes widened, before they relaxed into a close. Remilia had never kissed her on the lips before. She had always done so on the cheek. The feeling was amazing. The kiss lasts for quite a while before Remilia pulls away a little bit, allowing them both to breathe. Before Flandre could get a chance to react with words, Remilia steals her lips away again. This time, the kiss is much deeper. Remilia's arm softly holds on to the back of Flandre's head, pulling her in even closer. Flandre herself let her hands travel. Her arms wrap around her back and shoulders. Together, they feel each other's warmth as if it was their own. They exchange short kisses in silent bliss. But this alone doesn't satisfy Remilia. Her pursuit travels even further. She catches the opportunity to do so when Flandre mouth opens a small bit. Remilia had inserted her tongue inside her mouth. An audible gasp escapes from Flandre's lips, but she still manages to stay relaxed. Remilia explores the inside of her mouth, licking around and occasionally pecking her tongue to stimulate her. Soon enough, Flandre mimics her action and follows her around her mouth. They eventually pull away, leaving behind a thin, silvery strong of their saliva that had mixed together. Their eyes open, and they gaze at each other for an eternity. An idea comes to Remilia's mind and decides to act on it. She wanted to move to a place that was more comfortable and able to move around. She also wanted to be dry. Their skin would shrivel if they stayed in the bath for too long, so she asks Flandre if she'd like to get out. She can only nod slowly, lost for words. They step out, while Remilia drains the water from the tub.

Exiting and fully dried off, they reach her bed. But, instead of dressing into their clothes. They both climb on it, Remilia hovering over Flandre, her petite body lying all out in the open. She leans in near her face and whispers something in her ear.

"I love you, Flan... A lot." She gives her a short kiss on her lips, deepening Flandre's blush. The ultimate moment continues to approach near. She uses her hands to feel Flandre up a bit, tracing her fingers between her thighs before she confronts her innocence for the second time. She immediately gets anxious again, trying to figure out whether she should really continue or not. She can't possibly back down now. It would not only be awkward, but sort of mean as well. She must continue. Swallowing her anxiety, her hand advances further, touching the sweetest spot on her entire body. Flandre lets out a stifled yelp, and her body inevitably tenses. But, Remilia doesn't hesitate. Instead, she grazes her fingers across her entrance a few times. Flandre squeals and squeezes her slender legs together in an attempt to prevent her from moving her hand. She's most likely just as nervous as Remilia is. It's both their first time, after all, so she expected her to react in this way. Still, she pushes on. Remilia uses her free hand to part Flandre's legs so she can move freely. It doesn't take much effort, leaving an ample space between them. With Remilia lying next to her, she runs her fingers in a slow, up-and-down motion, feeling it's shape. Flandre tried her best to conceal her sweet moans with one hand cupped over her mouth, and the other hand gripping her light pink bed sheets. Remilia's gentle movements continue as she pecks Flandre's cheek. "You don't have to hold back, Flandre... It's okay.." Flandre shakes her head quickly.

"Onee...-sama.. aah.. I still feel funny..." She speaks between her hot sighs. Remilia pecks her again.

"I said you were supposed to... didn't I?" Flandre nods lightly.

"C..Can I say something..?"

"Say anything you please.."

"I love you too, Onee-sama. You're.. the best person I know..." Flandre moves her hand away and smiles. Remilia had never laid eyes on something so heartwarming and adorable. She goes red. She's flattered and incredibly happy with how she feels about her. It lifts a lot of weight off of her heart. She can now pursue her guilt-free, and show her true love. With that, Remilia slides her finger through her slit and enters her. Flandre gasps and fills the cellar with the sound of her voice. Her insides were hot and moist. Remilia bends and twists her finger, feeling her walls and searching for any places of sensitivity. Flandre's grip on her bed tightens while her moans get hotter and more lewd. Remilia chuckles at her cute sister, sliding even deeper inside of her, causing her to yell out in ecstasy that much louder. Between Flandre's gasps, Remilia steals her lips away yet again. The kisses they exchange are tied together with love and hints of lust, taking in each other's breath. They both had longed for each other. Whether it was sexual or not, they felt the need to be together. Remilia had been blinded for so long, and eventually it had caught up with her.

Flandre turned her body, now lying on her side and facing Remilia who was in a similar position. Her hand was as far as it could go, so she starts a steady in-and-out movement. It had made an audible naughty sound, which of course made Flandre all hyped up. Her area had grown much more moist than when they first started. Flandre was feeling it; Feeling good. She was acknowledging and accepting her emotions, as if her moans didn't confirm it already.

"Hehe... I love your voice, Flan-chan... It's really lovely.." Remilia licks the corner of Flandre's mouth, which had dripped with a small bit of her saliva. Slowly, the speed of her movements pick up, exciting the small devils even further.

"Onee-sama...! Onee...-sama! Aahhh!" Flandre really couldn't reply to what Remilia had just said. She seemed to be really sensitive to touch. She was already being rapidly pushed toward her limit. Her body was arched back, and Remilia could tell she was nothing short of losing her mind. She would finish very soon. She thinks of a nice idea to give her cute little sibling some final surges of pleasure. Her quick motions continued, but she made use of the rest of her fingers. Using her thumb, she searches for a swollen, pink spot in Flandre's place of innocence. Remilia presses lightly in a few spots before a sudden loud yelp from Flandre catches her attention and stopping her thumb only momentarily. "T-That... You're touching... Ahhh..!"

"Oh..? You mean here?" Remilia smiles and pressed down on her lower internal button. Flandre lets out another loud moan.

"Hyaaaah! Y-Yes!"

"In that case... I'll tease it more..." She does just that. She rolls it around in her thumb, teasing it by pressing on it, or pinching it gently, driving Flandre insane with sensations of phenomenal pleasure.

"I feel.. really tingly...! A-aahh! Like something's.. going to.. come out... O-Onee-sama!" Flandre was panting heavily, and she couldn't keep her body still. Remilia could feel her insides tightening around her hand, which had been almost soaked with Flandre's warm love juices. She was about to climax. Remilia had the feeling that she was holding it in to last out as long possible, in fear of releasing her love. To help Flandre, she stopped her motions from her other fingers and focuses on her thumb. She presses on her sweet spot once more, but this time it was rougher, to stimulate as much energy as she could. As Remilia had predicted, that finished her off. Flandre sighed a long, lustful moan, climaxing as her whole body tensed. Immediately after, she rolled back onto her back, still panting but totally exhausted. Remilia removes her moistened hand, bringing it in to her face. It emanated the aroma of Flandre's scent. She licks her fingers, desiring to get a small taste of her wonderful sister. The taste was amazing to her, unique and unmatched. Remilia has never felt so happy in her life, and she could assure Flandre felt the same if she had asked. The tired devil tried speaking, her breathing back at a normal pace, but her voice dropping down to a small whisper. "Onee-sama..." She looks directly into Remilia's eyes, her own eyes cloudy and tiny droplets of tears in the corners of them. "I love you.. Promise me you'll never leave again.." It was a strange request coming from her.

"I promise.. I'm always here.." Flandre smiles happily and snuggles on top of Remilia, her face lying on her chest. Remilia was sincere with this promise. She made the mistake once of neglecting to spend her life with her. She will not repeat it again. She'd slit her own throat first. She has someone to love now. Someone to protect. She will do that by any means.

Flandre continues lying on top of her big sister, slipping out of consciousness from their moment of making sweet love. Before she completely falls asleep, she holds Remilia's hand, their fingers securely entwined. Remilia was quite tired herself, emotionally and physically. Using her other arm, she grabs a blanket on the bed to cover them and secure their warmth. Then, she rest her arm around the back of Flandre's waist. Flandre, fast asleep, coos silently. Remilia would follow suit and fall asleep. She passes out with a single thought left on her mind. Her visit with Flandre did not, in any way, go as planned yet again, but she's glad it turned out his way. She shares no regrets. Nothing would be able to spoil the lovely mood of it all.

_They made love. That's all that mattered to Remilia. They accepted each others feelings in the best way possible. And that would begin the flowering of their new relationship. Remilia will work and build on this love and friendship if that's the last thing she does. For now though, they'll still take baby steps. Remilia and Flandre sleep for quite a while, completely undisturbed. They would only awaken right after dusk. _


End file.
